There is a need for cold aisle containment systems where the basic structure of the system is easily installed prior to the majority of cabinets being in place. It would also be beneficial to have a containment system that is adjustable to take into account the future installation of cabinets of varying sizes and where cabinets can be easily added or removed without major reconfiguration of the structure. It would also be beneficial if the cold aisle containment system could be secured to the structure of a typical drop ceiling to aid in the ease of installation.